dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Interview Hey Bond! Saw you were ready for an interview, so just wanted to let you know I posted back :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 18:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) First Game of the Season Heya, Bond! So... the first game for the badgers is coming up and I already took care of all of the reminders for the users who's characters made it into the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team... Just wanted to let you know to post in the locker room and stay sort of on pace with the game, if you can... Thanks! 03:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh my God! Thank you so much! Thanks so much for helping to move those old auditions! Seriously, that's really helped me, and you didn't need to do that! *hugs* ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::That's still so nice of you though, I really appreciate it :) Well, now that you're done with that and I think I'm done with my bit...do you want to RP with me? :P ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, so many choices xD I really don't know, I'm so bad at choosing people. At some point I wanted to do the career type meeting thing between Kimi and Ash, but we can do that whenever you want. I really don't know. It's totally up to you :) I've just got to go afk for about ten minutes, so you can pick and post if you like and I'll be back soon. :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's fine, that was what I was aiming for too :) Thanks for the RP. It was nice to get to use Skye properly for the first time, especially with a character and user that I like and already know well :) ::::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 18:00, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Emily & Lily Do you have the 'what happened to their parents' story planned out already? Because if not, I might have an idea :) Echostar 17:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'll write the idea out on my wiki and link it to you when it's finished. Feel free to edit. :) Echostar 17:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :How far apart in age are Emily and Lily? Echostar 18:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :What year was Lily born in? Echostar 19:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Take another look; any gaps/major pieces missing? Echostar 20:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wiki gone wild? First the auto refresh for wikia activity dies... and then the colors denoting Bcrat, Admin, etc disappears???? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I did see the notice. I figured it was just the auto refresh they took away, so when the colors disappeared too, I got even more confused. Emma said she looked too, and that there wasn't anything wrong. So... finger crossed the problem resolves itself. 18:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Maite So I've realized I kind of left that interview outstanding... and I think I'm going to put Maite aside for now. I have enough drama going on with my current characters, and I don't need a new one right now. xD So if you'd like to promote Thomas as Head of his department, go ahead. Echostar 02:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? I'm done with VBS! :) Wanna RP? 17:53, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :At the end of the day, yes, there are a few I'm happy to see go home. :P But most of them are great. Anyway... Jac/Renee? Faith/Melinda? Faith/Ash? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Hey. Turns out two more people tried out for standard positions, but we're full on standard positions and I gave them reserve positions, if that's alright. Nolan and David Boyle. Nolan wanted seeker or chaser and so he's Elle's backup if needed or will fill in for a chaser. And David wanted keeper so he's Kylie's backup. They're both on reserves, if that's alright. Just so you would know. 19:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure. Any place in mind? :M'kay then...your first post or? : Thanks! Thanks for the message and help, Bond. It's so nice how you always jump in to help people out :) I really don't know what I want to do or how to make anything work though :/ I'm sorry I'm so pathetic and useless. I guess that the empty classroom would be best for the rehearsals, and then the Hall for the play itself - but I'll deal with (/worry about that) when it gets closer. Thanks again, sorry for being annoying and making everyone else do the thing that I was supposed to be planning :/ ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:27, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't even know what to say. Just, thank you so so much! :') Thank you. I don't have much more time today, but I'll sort all of that out tomorrow. Thank you so much for all of the help and encouragement. ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Just wanted to say thanks for finding a better picture :) And for all of the help yesterday. *hugs* xx :) :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:VBS I'm back now! I had to hang a whole bunch of decorations afterwards today. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. :) 18:57, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey Bond, could we rp Jaeslya Knight and Ashlie Tinker my half-vamp? I think it would be interesting to see how the ministry deals with a half-vampire. A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 11:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Up to you, where would be most likely? A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 12:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) We'll do Diagon Alley, could you start please? A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 12:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Back-up GM Hey. I found out Ellie's going to be out of town the next several days and won't be able to edit. Can you be the back-up GM for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Would you like to rp Gwen/Ace? Something else? Echostar 17:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I posted at the Black Lake with Ace- where is Emily staying now? Echostar 18:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I hadn't seen it, so thanks xD I noticed the RP in the Quad, but not that you'd actually posted in the dorms :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 11:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Posting Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make sure that I post on my class this evening. BluueAces 12:46, August 14, 2015 (UTC) It's all done!!! I slept a glorious 11 hours last night. I was so exhausted, but VBS is done! :) 15:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Jac/Holly? Ash/Charity? Henry/Gwen? Renee/Karith? (been awhile since we've done that) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey! I know you don't usually RP on weekends, but I am waiting on one more Elle post in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match before I finish it up. 21:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Some stuff... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head ALL the RPs Wow. Those all sounds great :P 15:12, August 18, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi :) I'm tremendously bored, so are you up for an RP? I don't mind who :D 16:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's not an insult, you're just the only user online right now :P Erm... Elle and Kiano sounds good. Can you pick somewhere? 16:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Meetings all morning But I'm back now if you wanted to RP? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) La Lune Bleue Hey! I'm making a new character and I wanted him to be a bartender at the La Lune Bleue. It said to contact Kat but she hasn't been on lately so I thought I'd ask you since the place is owned by the Princes. Just owl me or catch me on chat whenever you get a chance. Thanks! SocialCasualty (talk)